


And don't forget to give my love to Rose

by ladyluck_number_6



Series: Dear Margret, [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Short One Shot, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluck_number_6/pseuds/ladyluck_number_6
Summary: Wynonna writes to her sister about her adventures in the wastes as a courierA series of one-shots that follow my courier Wynonna's adventures pre-fallout new vegas events (but there may be some in-game adventures as well!)
Series: Dear Margret, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908928
Kudos: 1





	And don't forget to give my love to Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post in the Dear Margret series! This idea has been floating around in my head and I am very excited to write for it. This story was inspired by Give my love to Rose by Johnny Cash.

_ Dear Margret, _

_ Sometimes, being a courier out here is heartbreaking... _

Wynonna was done for the day, her bag was empty and there was nothing left to do but find a place to make camp for the night before journeying back to Primm. Her pocket radio was playing one of her favorite songs, and she hummed along. 

“Hello!?” 

Wynonna stalled, turned down her radio volume, and scanned the scenery, she could have sworn she just heard something, but everywhere she looked was flat desert and blue skies. Warily she placed her hand on her gun and kept walking, she’d heard reports recently of couriers getting jumped. 

“Anyone?” 

She heard it again, this time far more distinct, she followed the voice to a small ridge, glancing over the side, near some abandoned railroad tracks she saw a man lying on his back. There was a large wound in his chest, and his belongings were scattered around him. 

“Oh christ” Wynonna breathed as she registered the man needed help, she scrambled down the ledge and landed with a thud. The man flinched and grasped at his chest before mustering a weak smile 

“I’m glad someone heard me” he was a kind-looking man, with salt and pepper hair and laugh lines etched into his face around his eyes. 

“What happened?” Wynonna asked kneeling next to him, she produced a medkit, but her heart sank as his injuries would require someone with much more skill 

“A rad scorpion” he gestured with his head to the corpse of the critter a few feet away “I got him, but not before he got me” 

“Just sit tight okay- I’ll go grab a doctor” Wynonna assured getting up to go, but the man’s hand wrapped around her arm and held her in place

“Miss, I appreciate you trying to help, but a doctor isn’t gonna save me now” he wet his lips before continuing “I just ask you listen and do me a favor”

Wynonna pursed her lips before nodding and sat down next to the man

“I was just let out of the NCR correctional facility. I used to be a solider, but they caught me selling supplies to the town nearby, they paid more than my salary with the NCR, and I just found out I was gonna be a dad. I was heading back to California to see my Rose again, and finally meet our boy, Elrod.” 

“Lovely names” Wynonna interjected, giving a sad smile 

“Rose was just as beautiful as the flower, if not more” the man chuckled “and Elrod”- he struggled to produce a picture from his pocket, it was of a small, smiling boy hugging a dog twice his size “was named after my father.” 

He handed Wynonna the picture before continuing 

“what do you do miss?”

“Huh?” it took Wynonna a second to process what he’d asked “Oh, I’m a courier, with the Mojave express” 

“Just my luck” the man chuckled “would you be willing to make a delivery?” 

“Of course” she nodded. 

The man pointed to a small bundle “ They live a few miles from here, small yellow house with the brahmin outside; take them all my money, I know it won’t last long the way things go nowadays, but tell Rose to buy herself something nice, she deserves it... Tell her thank you for waiting for me, tell her to find someone who’ll take care of her better than I have. Tell her I love her so much. Tell Elrod his daddy is so proud of him, and to help out and listen to his mother. Most of all...tell them I’m sorry” 

Wynonna blinked hard and nodded her head. She got up and retrieved the bundle before sitting back down next to the man, whose breathing went from labored, to ragged and weak. 

“Thank you, Miss.” 

Wynonna could only nod in response 

“Please don’t forget, to give my love to Rose”

The man heaved a final sigh, his eyes closed and his chest went still. Wynonna stood up slowly, stood at his feet, and removed her hat, and held it to her chest for a moment. She then tucked the picture of Elrod back into the man’s hand and turned walking towards the setting sun. 

The night sky was filled with stars when she reached the yellow house, her chest tight with sorrow and anxiety, both hands were clutching the strap of her messenger bag. The stairs creaked under her weight and the porched sagged, but warm yellow light was coming from the windows. It felt wrong that the night air was warm and smelled like sweet cactus flower. Her arm felt like it was weighted as she raised it to knock on the door, before she could even hit the wood it flew open. 

“Daddy!” a young boy shouted, but when his eye’s met Wynonna’s his joy was replaced with confusion “you’re not daddy” 

Wynonna swallowed thickly and forced herself to talk “Hi, you must be Elrod, I-” she blinked and wrung her hands together “er- can you get your mother?” 

Elrod nodded and raced back inside, returning a moment later with a beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes. 

“Can I help you?” she asked pulling her cardigan closer around her

“Hi, you must be Rose” 

“Yes I am, what’s this about?” Wynonna could hear the skepticism in her voice, no one knocked on random doors in the wasteland without a reason. Wynonna removed her hat and held it over her chest, with her free hand she retrieved the bundle from her bag and held it out 

“Your husband said to use this money to buy yourself something”. Rose took it, and a slow horror overtook her face as she realized what happened. 

“He wanted me to tell you he loves you, and that he wants you to find someone who’ll take care of you guys. And that he’s so sorry” Wynonna felt her own tears well as she watched Rose’s tears stream down her face. Elrod looked between the two women and seemed to realize what happened 

“Daddy is…” he couldn’t finish. Wynonna knelt down to be eye level with him 

“Your daddy says he’s so proud of you and he loves you. And to help out and listen to you Mom” Elrod held her gaze for a second before darting back into the house, Wynonna could hear his sobs. Wynonna stood back up slowly and looked at Rose. 

“Thank you,” she said softly 

“Of course...and I’m sorry” Wynonna nodded and put her hat back on. Rose turned into the house and closed the door.

_ I can only hope Rose and Elrod are doing okay now. I miss you, I love you, and stay safe. _

_ Your sister, Wynonna.  _


End file.
